


You're A Piece Of Art

by mxgicxlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Artist Harry, Crying, Drunken sex, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay Sex, Harry In Control, Humor, Jumper Louis, Kissing, Laughter During Sex, Louis and Harry Have Sex On Paint, Love Bites, M/M, Niall Is A Bad Photographer, Niall Is Apparently Jobless In This, Obedient Louis, Oblivious Zayn, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Pining Liam, Set in London, Sloppy Makeouts, Spooning, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strong Language, Time Skips, columnist louis, editor Liam, harry paints louis, zayn works at hobby craft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxgicxlou/pseuds/mxgicxlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis struggles to know what to do with his life. So when he moves out of his hometown to try and find himself with his best friend, Liam, to London, things take a peculiar turn when he stumbles across Harry Styles in Hobby Craft of all places, six years later of first meeting him at The Script concert where they had lost contact over a period of time. Or an AU where Harry becomes an artist, Louis becomes a columnist, Liam is an editor, Zayn works at Hobby Craft and Niall is a really bad drunk and photographer who believes he can predict the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're A Piece Of Art

**Author's Note:**

> All of this is complete fiction that I have made up meaning none of this happened. There is no such thing as a company called Black Ink Studios in Central London (as far as I am aware). I created the name, characters and overall what happens in this story. This is for my own enjoyment and hopefully for others as well. 
> 
> Okay, here we go. Hope you like it! 
> 
> \- Georgie

It was loud and there were too many people pressing against his sides. It was rather suffocating.

"Hey, Stan!" Louis nudged his friend behind him on his tiptoes trying to catch a glimpse of the entrance doors that was letting in the sea of people.

"What?" Stand called, calling over his shoulder.

Louis held onto his ticket tightly. There was a lady shouting at the staff to hurry up, pink in the face.

"Are we even close to the doors?" Louis asked.

Stan shook his head, apparent impatience sketched on his face.

The pair stood in line, moving bit by bit until they finally reached the doors, the previous lady muttering curses under her breath.  
Louis held his ticket out and watched as the large man dressed in uniform scanned it. He was let in when the lights of the scanner turned green then waited for his friend's ticket to be scanned as well. Stan grinned at Louis and slung his arm across Louis' shoulders.

"This concert will be life changing, Tommo, just you wait."

It was Stan's idea to go to The Script concert in the first place. Of course, Louis had declined when Stan had mentioned it but he was persuaded when he found out his friend was buying and he wasn't going to humiliate himself by not knowing the band or any of the lyrics of their songs.

Once it was less crowded for them to breathe, they found their seats and chatted until the concert began.

Song after song, people continued to scream and yelp out the lyrics in utter hype and happiness. 

The guitar, drums and male vocals thrummed throughout the whole room, sending shivering vibes down Louis' spine. Glow sticks were waved through the air and flashing lights on people's wristbands played a number of patterns. It was hectically chaotic and Louis loved every second of it.

No less than two hours later, shouts, chants and streams of lyrics flowing into ears and instruments blasting the speakers throughout the room came to an unfortunate stop and the band was saying goodbye. Louis and Stan stayed put, watching the crew pack everything into backstage.

"Ugh! I feel so disgusting!" Stan complained when they were outside, the crowd filing out. They were the last few, waiting for most people to filter out of the O2 Apollo in Manchester so they wouldn't find themselves pushing and shoving people to get through.

Louis shrugged and wiped his forehead that was covered in sweat. His throat hurt from the amount of singing or in his case screaming, the lyrics out and it was safe to say he needed some well-deserved sleep.

"Stop winging, Lucas." Louis laughed.

Stan scowled but smiled soon after Louis bumped his elbow with his arm.

"I better call my mum to let her know the concert is over." Louis said, reaching for his phone in his back pocket. A second later, his eyes widened and he was patting his two front and back jeans pockets. "Oh, shit."

"What?" Stan said.

Louis groaned heavily. "I think it's still in the Apollo." He rubbed his cheeks in annoyance. "Hold on."

Stan nodded and sat on the empty sidewalk.

Louis turned and headed inside and into the Apollo where he was jumping round minutes ago and navigated himself through the row of seats until he found his, only to see it empty with no phone sat on top of it.

"Great." Louis said quietly to himself. "What a bloody idiot you are."

He spun round, going to the exit doors when it opened abruptly. The hard doors hit his side and a body was suddenly being thrown on him causing Louis and the complete stranger to topple and fall onto the ground. Groans and limbs were all that they were when the stranger put enough effort to pull himself off Louis' tired body. His side ached.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry!" Came a voice above him.

Louis opened his eyes, slightly in pain and winced, forcing a smile on his face once his eyes set upon a curly headed boy with green, sparkling eyes. Or that could've just been the light shining above them.

"It's fine." Louis replied, sitting up when the stranger slid onto the floor next to him. He was twiddling his thumbs, looking anywhere but Louis' eyes. He looked very young. Maybe seventeen?

"Hey, I mean it. It's fine." Louis got up, struggling a bit as his side still vaguely throbbed in pain and held his hand out to the boy. 

He looked up and gave a timid smile. He took Louis' hand (that looked really small now that Harry had took it; large hands) so they were now standing, roughly the same height. 

"What's your name?" Louis asked politely. He was still irritated that he couldn't find his phone. His mum was going to go nuts once he tells her he's lost it. Or got stolen. 

"Harry. You?" Harry said. He had his large stuffed in his front pockets now. He was slightly shuffling, looking the mix of nervous and awkward. 

"Louis." Louis said. "Sorry to cut it short but my friend is waiting for me so i better get going." 

Harry furrowed his eyebrows but shook his head nevertheless. "Oh yeah, sure." 

Louis nodded and opened the doors when Harry spoke again quietly. 

"Can I um, have your number?" 

Louis stopped, his hand still on the metal bars of the door and stared at the wood for a few seconds.

_Did this random kid just ask for my number?_

Louis slowly turned his body around so he was yet again faced with the baby-faced boy. He was pink, digging his right foot into the floor. He looked even more anxious. Bless him. 

"I lost my phone during the concert and I can't find it so," Louis said unsure. 

"Oh, well I can call it if I can have your number." Was Harry's reply. Cheeky and smart. 

Louis now held a smirk, letting go of the door handles so the faint  _swoosh_ of the door was heard behind him. 

He's been here too long for Stan to wait for him any longer. Louis wouldn't be surprised if he caught the train and left without him. 

"Okay, curly." Louis read out his number, watching as the boy punched in the digits onto his phone that looked small in his considerably big hands. 

When Harry saved the contact he rung the number, listening intently to hear the chime echo through the room. 

The marimba was then ringing somewhere near them. Louis walked to his chair and crouched down to see his phone lighting up and vibrating against the floor. Louis took his phone with his outstretched hand and pressed the bright red end button. 

Harry was still stood near the doors with a grin on his face. 

Louis rolled his eyes and stood up, his knees cracking in the process. 

"Thanks, I really need to go though." Louis said quickly, trying to stay kind. Why was he still talking to this kid? 

All Harry did was nod, a hint of a pout etched on his lips. 

Louis opened the doors and went outside to surprisingly see Stan still sat on the sidewalk. Surely his bum would be frozen by now. 

"Oi, Stanley, let's go." 

Stan whipped his head round and stood up, grumbling about how he took too long. 

"Sorry, mate." Louis apologised. "I found my phone though." 

"Yeah, yeah." Stan waved him off with a disinterested look. "I think we missed out train." 

Louis sighed and rubbed his hands together to warm them up. 

"I know, idiot. I don't know why you bothered waiting."

They did end up missing the train therefore meaning waiting for the next train which was in another forty-five minutes. So to pass time they went wondering round the train station, purchasing the most unhealthiest types of food in WHSmith's and continued aimlessly walking until there was an announcement through the speakers that there was a warning for the next arriving train, listing all the destinations including Doncaster. 

Feeling significantly hyped from the amount of sugar now running in their bloodstream, they clumsily went into the direction of the platforms and entered the almost empty train once it had halted and was safe for people to aboard. 

"I've got a headache, Louuu!" Stan wailed, pushing Louis' hand that was gripping his bicep tightly. "Leave me alone!" 

Louis giggled and slumped in a chair that was held for four people. 

Stan sat on the seat opposite from Louis and thumped his head on the small table that was in front of them. 

Louis chucked the plastic bag next to him that had held all the sugary drinks and mountain of chocolate and sweets. 

"Hey, Stan?" Louis said, poking his friend with his pointer finger on the head. "Stan." Louis moved to his shoulder.

Seconds passed. "What, Tommo?"

"There was this kid with curly hair, right?"

"No?" 

Louis said, "Well there was and he was like really odd, right?" 

"No, Louis, I don't." 

"Well he was and he asked for my number, right?" 

"Sure, Louis. Why not." Stan mumbled against the table. 

"And--" 

Then all of a sudden, his phone chimed in his pocket. He took it out, reading the screen to see a new message from an unknown number. He could make out some of the text but was cut off short. 

_hiiii! its harry from the concrt and i..._

"And that's him." Louis said. 

"I don't care, Louis." 

Louis ignored his friend and opened the text once he pressed in the four digit numbers to unlock and read the whole text.

_hiiii! its harry from the concrt and i hope we could meet again some time! :)))_

He seemed very clingy, Louis noticed. 

_hey, sure we can_

His phone chimed back a second later. 

_cooollll cant waitt!!!_

Louis decided not to reply and pocketed his phone, feeling the train finally move, the familiar noise of the train filling his ears as he closed his eyes in drowsiness. 

The first thing Louis remembered when he woke up was Stand shaking him awake. 

"Louis! We're here, wake up." 

Louis grumbled and forced his eyes awake, sluggishly stretching his limbs. He got up and followed Stan outside who was already calling for a taxi to come pick them up. They maneuvered themselves out of the Doncaster Train Station with Stan steering him along, rubbing away the sleep from his eyes. Louis was more alert when the sudden cold hit him and shivered in discomfort as he was so used to the warm train. 

"When's it coming?" 

"In five minutes." Stan said. 

Five minutes later and they were quick to get in the taxi car, away from the bitter cold. They buckled their seat belts and Stan told the man wrapped up in a cotton jumper their address.

Occasional cars zoomed past them when they arrived in front of Louis' house in which they got out, not before paying the taxi driver. 

"I knew you going to that concert would get you something, Louis." 

Louis ran his hands on his arms, fighting the urge to sprint to his house where the heating was on. "Oh? What's that?" 

"A life changing thing, Lou." Stan grinned widely. "A life changing thing." 

Louis rolled his eyes to an extent that he may as well have seen his brain. 

"Whatever, mate. I'm going to sleep, bye." 

Stan just shook his head and turned to his house that was respectably near his own. 

Louis knocked on the door as he didn't bring his house keys on him(his mum said it was a bad idea since he could loose it which Louis also agreed to), seeing as the living room lights were on. His mum opened the door a few seconds later and ushered him inside. 

"How was the concert then, darling?" 

Louis shrugged and toed off his shoes, tucking them away near the front door. Seeing as he was the only male apart from his step-father in the house, his shoes looked out of place surrounded by feminine shoes. 

"It was good. Throat hurts though." Louis said.

"I can tell. And the amount of junk you got doesn't help that at all." His mum told him, peering inside the WHSmith's plastic bag that Louis was clutching. 

Louis held the bag out to his mum, telling her to give it to the girls for a treat tomorrow. 

"Sure. Go to sleep. It's late." 

Louis kissed his mum goodnight and trudged up the stairs to his room once he had checked all of his sisters were asleep. 

He went in the bathroom to brush his teeth, washing away the sugar from his mouth and went to the toilet then cleaning his hands and face with water and soap. He switched off the lights, hearing his mother walk into her bedroom where he could hear Mark, his step-father, already snoring. 

Louis went into his room, closing his door and changed, hearing his phone chime twice. Louis took his phone out, shirt already thrown on the floor and a new loose shirt hanging from his neck.

_youre going to thank me for this tommo_

Louis replied to Stan:  _go to sleep_

Louis ignored the message from the unknown number, most likely Harry.

Louis finished changing after that, jumping into bed and falling asleep minutes later.

~*~

"What is your reason for me to see your face so early in the morning?" 

"Well, hello to you to." Liam said, already fed up with Louis' sour but somewhat normal attitude towards him and mornings. 

Louis ruffled his hair dry with a towel and sprayed deodorant under his arms then slipped on a tight long sleeve. He watched as Liam took a seat on his unmade bed, leaning his body against the wall. He was already dressed in his work clothes: black jeans (although he was supposed to wear shorts or tracksuit bottoms) with a red and blue shirt that had the Sports Direct logo printed on. 

"Your phone is going nuts." Liam said, eyeing the phone that brightened every few seconds then stopped, only to continue even more. 

Louis threw the towel in the dirty hamper in the corner of his room and picked up his phone, unplugging it from his charger. 

"Yeah, I know. It's this kid." Louis said, annoyed that he now has nine new messages from an unknown number. The vibrating stopped. 

"What kid?" Liam asked, taking his own phone out of his pocket to check the time. 

"Oh, this kid I met in the concert last night." Louis said. "He's really irritating though." 

Liam laughed. "Someone's got a crush on you, Lou." 

Louis snorted and swiped the notifications away. "I need to go to work, you coming or not?" 

Liam stood up, took his bag from the floor and lead the way to the front door, saying goodbye to Louis' family in the living room. 

The pair got inside Liam's car that was parked outside next to Louis' family car and drove to town centre where they both worked at. 

"Morning, Louis." Greeted Poppy, a friend and employee. 

Louis smiled and greeted her as well whilst slinging on his ID and jumper uniform. 

The doors opened an hour later with children tagging their parents along with them, showing and asking for the newest toy their heart desired. Louis smiled, nearing to the point his cheeks ached. Even though he loved children, he couldn't stand the cries when they wouldn't get what they wanted and sometimes he would get people's change wrong which caused Poppy had to step in and take his place behind the cash register. 

Louis now wondered down the slightly empty isle of skipping ropes, hula-hoops and bouncy balls, trying to keep the chaos happening on the shelves to stay presentable and organised. He shuffled skipping ropes to the left so it wouldn't fall off and tied them round so none of them would get tangled. He sighed. He hated his job and he knew this job wasn't going to last very long from the way things were working out for him. 

"Louis! Cam's been asking for you. We're short on staff. A kid's just smashed his milkshake all over the floor." Derek said, looking slightly out of breath. 

Louis nodded and gave a thumbs up, thinking about why the hell he signed for this. 

"What type of milkshake even was that?" Louis asked, grimacing, thinking about mopping up the lumpy, odd liquid that smelt nothing of the sorts of milkshake. 

Poppy just grinned, taking a bite out of her sandwich. 

They were on lunch break, spending their time outside on the benches where they could just barely make out people doing their shopping. It was a quiet and calm area, surrounded by plants, grass and trees that towered the place. It got locked up every night and was cleaned every day. The sky had no clouds scattered in the blue and there was flocks of birds flying above them.

Louis took a sip of his coke. It was slightly chilly out so he decided to keep his work jumper on. 

"Have you ever wondered what it feels like to fly?" Poppy asked, dusting her hands on the ground, finished with her sandwich. She was looking at a lone pigeon, pecking a crumb of bread off the ground where Poppy had left behind near her feet. 

Louis shook his head no. 

Poppy smiled nevertheless. "I think it would be amazing." 

Louis looked at the girl. She was pretty, he had to admit. She had brown eyes and light brown skin that made you think she was the earth's ground because she knew who she was and what she wanted. Poppy was shy but curious. She was kind of a Disney character, if Louis thought about it. 

Their break sadly didn't last very long and so they found themselves walking back in Toys 'R' Us. 

Louis continued with working, playing little notes on the toy keyboard making a little girl giggle in delight, her two front teeth gone, revealing a gappy smile. She had two dents in her cheeks, blonde hair flying everywhere despite the scrunchy in her hair.

For the result of not being behind the cashier, he busied himself (he got told off for playing on the keyboard) by tidying up the shelves, picking up rubbish off the floor and helping customers out who couldn't find the exact type of toy they wanted.

Hours later and it was closing time. 

Louis said his goodbyes, waiting for Liam outside the sports shop. 

"I can't wait to move out of here." Were Liam's words when he first saw his friend leaning against the brick wall. 

They walked to Liam's car, their legs moving in sync next to each other. "Oh? It's not something new then." 

Liam had been complaining about wanting to move out of Doncaster for quite some time. Although his hometown was Wolverhampton and moved to Doncaster for college, he had determinedly set his mind on moving out of the area completely. It still left Louis puzzled as to why Liam was adamant on leaving. Surely, Donny wasn't that bad.

"What would you say if I asked you to move in with me in London?" Liam asked, taking his car keys out to unlock the door. 

Louis hopped inside, immediately switching on the heating once Liam had the key in the ignition and was moving back. 

"I'd you're crazy." Louis laughed, shaking his head. How stupid could his friend be? "Do you know how fucking expensive flats down there are? And what the hell are you thinking of going to London for?" 

Liam turned a left out of the town centre, and tapped his fingers on the wheel agitated. 

Minutes of silence passed and Liam had still not said a thing on why he had wanted to move to London. 

"Payno?" Louis cut the silence, facing his friend. "What is it, mate? You know you can tell me anything, right?" 

Liam took a deep breath, looking like he was about to respond when he only just nodded, staring straight at the road in concentration. 

"Liam?" 

"A job offering, Lou." 

Louis' eyes widened and gaped at his friend beside him. 

"I-In London?" 

Liam nodded, taking the final turn into their street. Seven houses down and they were parked in front of Louis' house. The living room lights were on. Louis made no move to get out. 

"And what is it that you'll be doing?"

Liam was still looking ahead out of the empty road, aside from an old man crossing the street. 

"I'll be an editor in Black Inc Studios." 

Louis took his seat belt off to turn his body full at his friend, looking anxious and afraid all rolled in one. 

"And this is what you want?" Louis asked. He was nervous as well. Scared even. He's known Liam ever since Primary. He also knew he always loved to do anything with English Literature and being an Editor was perfect for his best friend. The only thing was that he would be London. Far away from him. Don't get him wrong, he was extremely proud and happy for him. It was just shocking and a bit overwhelming. It also showed that Liam was taking control of his life whereas he was working in fucking Toys 'R' Us. 

"Yeah, I know it's what I want." Liam replied, turning to face Louis as well. He had wet eyes.

"But it's,"

Liam sighed. "It's in London, I know."

Louis suddenly had a thought that made him want to kick himself in the stomach. How could he ask his best friend to decline the opportunity and ask him for him to stay in Doncaster?

Louis lent over the dashboard and closed his eyes.

"Louis?" Liam said tentatively. "Are you okay?"

Louis shifted so he was now in an upright position. He was starting to feel a tad dizzy.

"Yeah, I'm just happy for you."

Liam looked down, picking at the dirt on his jeans. "Are you still willing to come with me to London?"

He had said it so timidly and quietly, Louis almost had to ask for his friend to repeat himself.

"Liam, what am I going to do in London?" Louis asked bemused. "I can't work for shit."

Liam furrowed his big bushy eyebrows and took his key out the ignition so the car would stop thrumming underneath them. The lights above them illuminated their faces. 

"Louis, don't. You're just not passionate about kid's toys. It doesn't mean you can't work."

Louis shook his head furiously. "No. I don't know what to do with my life, Liam!" He rubbed his hands across his face. "I can't just move into London and not have a single clue what I'm doing."

Liam snapped his seat belt off and shifted so he was closer to Louis. "Don't work yourself up, mate. Look, I haven't even said yes yet and you don't have to move in with me; I was just asking."

Liam's reassurance was a help but he sniffled helplessly anyway. "I do, Liam. I do want to move with you because you're family to me. I can't just leave you."

Liam smiled and patted Louis' shoulder, feeling warm, the feeling he normally gets when he's with Louis. They were practically inseparable the day Louis knocked over his packet of skittles in the playground. Even if they were completely different characters who didn't actually get along in the start, they were the best of friends. 

"We'll find a way, Louis. Just you wait." 

~*~

It's a month later and Liam has said yes to the job offer in London where he will be working as an Editor at Black Ink Studios in London and Louis has been fired at Toys 'R' Us. He knew it would be coming eventually anyway but it was rather surprising on how long it took them before they realised he was an atrocious employee. His mother yelled at him nonetheless. 

"In London?" 

"Yes." 

"And you didn't think to mention this before?"

Louis shrugged. 

His mother sighed. "With Liam?" 

Louis nodded. 

"And you have no idea what you're going to do when you go down there?" 

"Not a clue." Louis said simply which got him a glare from his mother. 

"Great plan this is, Louis." 

Louis huffed out, exasperated. The exact same words Stan had told him when he informed his "plan". Or if you could call it that anyway. 

"I'll work it out, mum. I know I can." 

His mother placed her hand on her hip. She looked stressed and worried. 

"And how are you planning on paying for the rent? You know these London flats costs thousands, right?" 

"I'm fully aware of that, mum. I was just thinking of paying it with my allowance that you built up since I was little which is a couple of thousands, yeah? And get a well paid job. Done." Louis grinned, setting his hands on his mother's tense shoulders. It probably was better to mention this "plan" to her weeks prior before they were moving in three weeks time. 

She massaged her temples. "That's terrible, Lou." 

Louis rolled his eyes. He knew it was terrible. It was horrendously awful but what else was there? Liam couldn't afford it by himself. 

"Mum, please. I have no idea what I want to do here in Donny. I have to at least try to get my life together and a little support would be wonderful right now. Karen loves Liam's idea!"

It was his mum's turn to roll her eyes. It's where Louis got if from. "That's because Liam knows what he's doing!"

"Mum, please." Louis begged, seriously, almost close to tears. Hearing people say it was a horrible idea (apart from Liam) was making him reconsider. The only part of him clinging onto the idea desperately was that his best friend was counting on him. He was always by his side and now it was his turn to give back the favor.

When his mum realised soon enough he was being genuine about the whole idea, she stepped to embrace him in a warm, tight hug.  "Oh, Lou. Of course I support you, always. I'm just concerned, that's all." 

Louis tucked his chin on his mum's shoulder, smelling the subtle sweet of her perfume behind her ears.

"Thanks, mum."

That night, Louis received a text from Harry when he was about to go to sleep. (He had edited the unknown number to Harry's name as a saved contact.)

_i haven't heard from u in a while, r u ok?_

The corner of Louis' mouth twitched up. It was kind of nice how Harry was still trying to get in touch with him. It was still a bit annoying but he was grateful and kind of happy that the boy hadn't forgoten about him. 

_yeah im good. how abt u curly?_

He got a message a minute later which was surprising as he normally got one in a nano second. It felt weird having to wait for the message. 

_alright, i guess. still haven't met up yet ;)_

Louis tucked his duvet tighter round him, the screen bright against his eyes. He turned down the brightness to its lowest and replied:

_maybe later, bit busy atm_

Louis bit his lip, scrolling through his Twitter timeline to pass the time, awaiting for Harry's text. 

Three minutes later. 

_oh, whats up?_

Louis notices the drastic change in Harry's texting. He was so bubbly and bold. 

_nothing really. im just not sure what i want to do with my life just yet._

Louis presses send. He curses at himself for replying so damn fast compared to Harry. He continues to chew on his lip, tapping away on Twitter and scrolling until his phone signals another text message. 

_tell me about it then :)_

Louis scoffs. Like a, what? Sixteen? Seventeen? Year old boy would know or give advice on what he wants to do in the future? 

_im not sure u could help out but...im just having trouble finding a job. adult stuff, curly_

The response he gets is almost instantaneous. 

_heeyyy im sixteen! and im sure you'll get a job_

See. Sixteen. How naïve can he be?

_sure curly, go to sleep._

It was half eleven and with no job the next day, Louis had free time to search for jobs in London. 

_fine. bye louis_

~*~

Two weeks passed and Louis was talking to Harry. Well, texting Harry. They've been doing that a lot and Louis has learned to like the sixteen year old. He was charming and cheeky, sending random emojis at times but other than that, he was still a tad annoying. Louis also found that he's been replying more, making effort to start or make conversation and texted first rather than Harry doing it. 

 _im doing hwk lou go away_  

Louis typed back.

_but i cant find my charger_

He's looked underneath his bed, in all the drawers, in his sisters' bedrooms and practically the whole house. His battery sign on his laptop was flashing red and he still needed to know the measurements of his room in the new flat him and Liam had got in London. Was his wardrobe going to fit or was he going to have to buy a smaller one? Mind you, the flat was bloody expensive it made both his, Liam's and their mother's bank accounts a little sad. 

_when was the last time u charged ur laptop???_

Louis itched his leg, getting irritated. Where was the stupid thing? He read over Harry's new text. 

He thought about it then, "Liam's." 

He called Liam who was also feeling a little stressed, most likely because of his new job and the flat. 

_"Hi, what's up?"_

"Can you check if I left my laptop charger there?" 

Louis heard rustling over the phone.  _"It's here, do you want me to go give it to you?"_

"Please," Louis said. "Oh, and can you bring over some of our mum's apple pie?" 

Louis could imagine his friend shaking his head. " _Sure, see you in a minute then."_

Exactly as Liam said, he was at the front door with apple pie and his laptop charger in a minute. 

"Thanks, buddy." Louis said, taking the items off Liam who stepped inside and followed Louis to his bedroom. 

"I'm tired, man." Liam sighed, dumping himself on Louis bed. "Lets go do something." 

Louis charged his laptop, stuffing his mouth with the apple pie. It was wrapped in tinfoil. Liam really was a great friend. 

"Like what?" Louis took another bite of the pastry. "We still need loads of stuff to do." 

Louis texted Harry. 

_thanks, curly :)_

"I don't know, but I'm slowly driving myself insane." Liam grumbled out. "Who knew being an adult was so hard?" He had lines across his forehead and his eyebrows drawn together in a fuzzy straight line. He almost looked comical. 

Louis tossed his phone on his bed, hitting the side of Liam's lower thigh. 

"Hey, do you think my wardrobe will fit in my room?" Louis asked, scrolling though the pictures of the new flat they found a couple weeks ago that sadly had no captions fir the measurements Louis so badly needed. They just barely got the place, what with other people trying to nab it as well. Crikey. 

"You didn't think to take measurements when we went there?" Liam asked Louis in a tone. 

"Now, now, Payno. No need for that voice." Louis said playfully. "It just didn't cross my mind." 

Liam looked at Louis with a blank face, clearly not impressed. 

 "I also don't own a tape measure." 

Liam just ignored his friend, taking a glance at the photo on Louis' laptop and his wardrobe stood in front of him. 

"I think it'll fit. Just enough room to put in your bed and desk." 

"You sure?" 

"Positive." Liam said. "How about we go meet up with Stan, Isaac and Poppy. I need air." 

"That's the best thing you've said all day." 

Louis threw the tinfoil away, the apple pastry deep in his stomach and took his phone and shoes. 

~*~

"I can't believe you guys are actually leaving." Stan said, his cheek rested on his fist as he lay on his stomach. 

They were sat in the park, on the dry grass looking like a bunch of hippies, pulling on the grass and daisies in boredom. 

"Yeah but you guys can come see us and vice versa." Louis replied back, the warm air biting and nipping at his skin through his Hollister jumper. 

Liam sipped his latté in warm content.  "I mean, you're not planning on staying in Donny, right?" 

Poppy had her back leaned against the trunk of an old oak tree they were all shading upon on, chewing on the green Starbucks straw, deep in thought as she stared hard at the ground where Issac was playing with the draw strings of his hoodie. 

"Nah. I might move with my brother to like Brazil or somethin'." Issac drawled out. He had a long, lanky figure. His limbs all over the place. He had his legs stretched along Stan's side and his head near Louis' foot. Even when they were spread out, Issac made it seem easy to look like they were all bundled together like a bunch of pillows. 

"You and Brazil, Issac." Poppy said softly. 

Louis picked at the grass mindlessly when he felt his phone vibrate through his pocket. 

_lou wht the hell is a linear equation???_

Louis rolled his eyes fondly. It was sweet how Harry comes to him for help, even if it was just algebra. The boy was doing his GCSEs and Louis winced at how close he was to nearly resitting an entire year. 

_google it, curly_

Harry's reply came seconds later with angry emojis attached at the end. 

_i tried it but i cant wrk it out louuu helpp_

Louis felt bad because he had no clue. "Hey, do you guys know how to work out a linear equation?" 

"Why?" Stan asked. 

"Harry's stuck on what I think is revision." Louis explained, looking down on his phone to see that Harry had sent him an abundant of exclamation marks and more angry emojis. 

"Sorry, I forgot." Issac replied. 

"Oh, I know, give me your phone, I can help." Poppy smiled, holding out her small hand. 

Louis smiled back. "Thanks." 

He watched Poppy type on his phone, trying to help Harry solve his question. 

Ugh. Algebra. What a pain that gave him. 

"I can't believe you still talk to that kid." Stan commented. He rolled over, accidentally lying on Issac's legs who gave out a loud, pained sound. 

Issac clutched his right leg, the closets to Stan's side. "Fuck, Stanley, that hurt!" 

Stan shrugged, not looking in the slightest bit apologetic. More amused and satisfied than anything. "Your fault, Limbo." 

Issac shot a fired glare towards Stan and kicked his knee lightly. 

"You're such an ass." 

~*~

It was the end of the week and Louis was hugging and kissing his family a goodbye before he headed off to London that early morning. Liam was in the driver's seat, who had already said his words to his family as well, waiting patiently. The moving van that carried most of their furniture (that had been taken down screw by screw to fit everything in) and the items they couldn't fit in the car were all tucked away safely and securely. They only took what was necessary such as their personal belongings, beds and Louis' wardrobe. Liam had more trouble as his wardrobe unfortunately wouldn't be able to fit in his room. 

"And you promise to call when you get there." Louis' mother said, tears gathering in her eyes. Her first and only son was leaving and she felt a bit emotional about it as the whole family stood in front of the driveway. 

"Of course, I will." Louis agreed and kissed his mother's forehead before doing the same to his sisters. He told them to behave, to listen and respect their mother and step-father and that they should never get a boyfriend until they were eighteen; overprotective, big brother mode set into place once again. 

Louis moved along to his step-father and gave him a hug. 

"Be safe, okay?" 

Louis nodded. He took the bag of food from his mother for the road and waved, promising to visit in a few months and got inside the car. Liam also waved at Louis' family, blowing them a kiss. Louis double checked he had everything, nothing left behind. 

"See you later, guys!" They both called out the open, rolled down window, Liam already moving the car forwards. Louis looked in the side view mirror to see the van following them. The time was 10 o'clock and it was a three hour to four hour journey ride from Doncaster to Central London, depending if they were lucky enough to not face any disruption or traffic. 

"No matter how much I wanted to move away from here, I'm gonna miss it and everyone." Liam said, turning up the radio by four. 

Louis leaned back, strapping the seat belt across his torso and waist. "Definitely."

Something brightly coloured caught his eye, numerous cardboard boxes and black, plastic bin bags were piled up behind them in the back seats was where Louis could make out a blue post-it note stuck in the middle of them, close to the console. 

Louis peeled it off.

**_You're off to Great Places!_ **

**_Today is your day!_ **

**_Your mountain is waiting._ **

**_So...get on your way!_ **

The familiar blocky handwriting of Issac's was clear and Louis smiled at the small piece of paper. He was always such a smart and odd character. It also made him wonder how he was able to find the time to stick it there. 

Louis looked back at the bags and boxes, spotting another post-it note. Louis peeled the green paper that was stuck on a box labeled 'Liam' behind his seat. 

_**Don't just fly. Soar.** _

This time it was cursive handwriting, the dot above the 'j' was written as a big circle. Poppy's. 

"Louis, we're like five minutes in the journey, what the hell are you moving back and forth for?" Liam asked, keeping his eyes on the road, two hands on the wheel. 

"The guys stuck sticky notes on our stuff with these cute quotes. I found Issac's and Poppy's. Let me look for..." 

_**My middle finger salutes you, my friends, drive safe!** _

Liam side-eyed Louis, curious as to what the last note had written on. "Tell me what they say." 

Louis read them out to Liam who laughed at Stan's. 

"Shit, he's horrible." Liam grinned, glancing at the three notes that Louis had stuck on the dashboard. They were all written in Sharpie. 

Louis just chuckled, rummaging through the bag his mum had given him, scanning the contents of the bag. Food and drinks supplied. 

"I love my mum so much." 

"Same." Liam flicked his head below Louis. His bag of food his mum packed for him was placed beside Louis' feet. 

~*~

Liam stopped at Peterborough, filling up the tank, the sign flashing red to fill it up. 

"You've been on your phone for the majority of the journey, what are you on?" Liam asked once he had filled the tank up, payed for it and grabbed more food. 

Louis took out a headphone from his ear. "Talking to Harry."

"You told me at the start you found him annoying and childish." 

"He still is annoying and childish," Louis bit back. "Just toned down." 

Liam rolled his eyes and set off to the motorway for another hour and a bit. 

It was roughly around 2 o'clock when they arrived in Central London. It was busy, the usual, with bustling people and variety of noises filling the air. Louis decided to call up his mum (like he promised), to inform her about arriving safely in London. 

Liam drove away from it all and went towards the direction of the complex they were soon to be living in. The van was still behind them. Twenty minutes later and they were in Paddington. Liam turned, Hyde Park in view. Liam entered Connaught Street and kept driving but slower, analysing the place, checking if he was going down the right route. 

"Louis, I swear to God, if you don't stop kicking, I will shove you into the streets until you get run over." Liam warned although they both knew it was a vain, empty threat. 

Louis groaned loudly, drawing it out. "But it's been sooo fucking longgg!" 

Liam chose to ignore his best friend's antics, knowing all too well on how Louis gets when's he's forced to be sat still for more that two hours. It's why he could never study with him. 

Louis could make out the tall, wide and modern building they had visited weeks before. It was built last year. Even if the price did make their eyes water at the amount of numbers, they couldn't be more than grateful. 

"We're here!" Louis shouted, taking his seat belt off before Liam even entered the parking space reserved for them. "Payno! We're here! Shit, this is crazy!"

Liam covered right ear. "Jesus Christ, Lou. Calm down, will you? We still have to unload all our stuff and we're almost on the top floor." 

That made Louis slump in his seat, his face drawn together. Oh, yeah. They were, weren't they?

"If it make you happy, we've got an elevator."

Louis got out the car. "I knew that."

The two delivery men helped them carry the furniture up their flat whilst Louis and Liam hauled their bags and boxes. It was a repetitive and slow process. The more time they took, the more they realised how much stuff they had owned and brought with them. When they went into the elevator, for what felt like too many times in a day that they've been here, there wasn't any stupid music playing which made Louis think people made that shit up so all that was heard was their heavy breathing. 

This carried on for another hour until the were finished and was giving the rightful cash to the two men help them. 

"Cheers, mate." The tired man said. The other just gave a curt nod and they were on their way, wiping their foreheads that were shiny with sweat. 

Louis was still a little breathless, drenched in sweat and odor. 

"I'm tired." Liam said, leaning on the kitchen counter, his biceps bulging from his damp shirt.

Louis laughed, taking his shirt off. "Tell me about it. But we need to unpack the essentials before we can do anything else." 

Liam sighed heavily but agreed, knowing his friend was right. To pass the time, Louis plugged his phone into his portable speakers so that the music was vibrating in the flat but not enough to disrupt a fellow neighbor. It was a good thing there were only two flats per floor otherwise they would have a noise complaint into the first week. 

[Guns N' Roses - Sweet Child O' Mine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1w7OgIMMRc4) started to play, blasting the living room in vocals, drums and electrical guitar. 

The sun was setting, the air was getting chillier and it was becoming dark very quickly.

It was a good start for the pair. Louis had completely unpacked the kitchen and bathroom items, dumping their belongings in their rightful bedrooms. Whilst Louis was unpacking everything, Liam had the job of putting back together their beds and Louis' wardrobe. Louis had silently admitted that he couldn't do what Liam does for shit so he settled on putting everything in its sensible place where they could easily remember where they could have put it. 

They called it a night when it hit 11 o'clock. Liam had so kindly put his bedding on and his bed was no longer squeaking like it was back in Doncaster. Probably a loose screw. 

~*~

Louis woke up with matted hair on the left and half his duvet on the floor. He could smell and hear Liam making breakfast, soft music playing in the background. Louis yawned, stretching his body, arms and hands pointing up at the ceiling. He slipped out of bed, throwing the half-fallen duvet over the warm mattress and went to the kitchen. It was disorientating to wake up in a new surrounding but was met with the same scent and person he would normally see in the morning. 

"Hey, you're awake." Liam smiled up at him, a apron that said  _kiss the cook_ with a love heart wrapped around him and a spatula in his right hand. He was making pancakes.

Louis scratched his stomach, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the sleepiness in them. "Where did you get ingredients from?" 

"My mum packed essential ingredients; she even bubble wrapped them, bless." 

Louis sat down behind the marble counter, hearing the TV play music then switch to ads. 4Music. 

"When do you start at Black Ink Studios?" Louis asked groggily. 

Liam flipped the pancake, making a slapping noise once it hit the pan. 

"Monday. Don't worry," Liam moved to the chopping board, cutting up fruit, a bowl of yogurt already set. "I have until today and tomorrow to get everything done."

Noise could be heard from down below since Liam had opened the living room window, letting in fresh air. Loud chatter filtered through from the open window. London was a city that never stopped. It would need some getting used to compared to the quiet and calmness of Doncaster. He had to admit, he was absolutely terrified. Anyone human would admit the same thing. This was the thing though. Louis didn't know what to do in this great world he's been thrown in. He has no clue and that doesn't help at all. Lawyer, Child Minder, Therapist, Doctor, Accountant, Police Officer, Firefighter, Psychologist, Teacher, Vet, none of it. He's listed everything and anything on jobs and nothing seemed appealing. Call him picky but he wanted something he could enjoy doing, not dreading doing the next day

A quiet clatter of a plate alerted Louis, lifting his head off the hard, cold surface. 

"Breakfast time, Lou." 

Louis smiled at the brown eyed lad. "Thanks, Li." 

Liam smiled back and made his own plate, flooding it with syrup within the first pancake. Louis reached for the Nutella and spread it on his pancake that was still crisp and warm. 

"This is what Karen calls essential ingredients?" Louis said ludicrous. 

Liam dunked his banana slice in the yogurt cup. "Essential  _breakfast_ ingredients. Lunch and dinner are in the other box." 

Louis pursed his lips to suppress himself from bursting out laughing. Mothers. 

~*~

Louis did more unpacking until there was only his and Liam's shoes and clothes left piled in the middle of the living room. Liam had made the job of putting the couch together so it was no longer separated into three pieces. It was a grey, fabric sofa, shaped as a L and it made a good match of Liam's grey lamp beside the TV that Liam had also plugged in. Without Liam, Louis was sure he would suffer in his daily life dearly, honest. 

"Liam!" Louis shouted.

"What!" Liam shouted back.

"Where do you want me to put your clothes and shoes!" Liam had no wardrobe at the moment. 

"Just leave it on my table!" 

"Okay!" 

Louis lifted the bags of clothes and dumped them in Liam's room, getting the last five bags of clothes and dumping them with the rest by Liam's desk where there was only an Evian bottle and his laptop. Louis set Liam's small box of shoes by the front door, checking it was locked before doing the same with his own belongings but putting it in his wardrobe. Liam was a magical worker. Once he had tidied everything up, unpacked and packed, he did the dishes and set them out to dry. He could hear Liam taking a shower, singing loudly. 

By the time the flat looked clean but bare with personality, Louis called it and took a shower of his own, hoping to find a job within the next week. 

~*~

Louis doesn't contact Harry for another week. Not since his three to four hour car ride to London with Liam. Perhaps he's just busy with school and stressing over exams. It has to be. 

"Louis?" Liam called from the living room. 

"Yeah?" 

"Have you seen my phone?" 

"I think it's on the sofa, mate." 

"Thanks! See you later!" 

Louis heard the door slam shut. Ever since Liam had been working at Black Ink Studios, Liam didn't have the time to chat and hang out like they used to but Louis understood that his friend was out under a lot of pressure. It was also the first ever serious thing Liam had done in his career. 

His phone chimed. Louis picked it off of his bedside table and saw Issac's picture come up. He was dressed in a beanie, a graphic shirt and his glasses he hated (he run out of contact lenses that day).

"Hi, Issac."

_"Hey, Lou. Just wanted to check up on you."_

"It's been a week, Cagney." 

_"Ugh. Lou. Don't say my surname, you know I hate it."_

Louis gave a short giggle down the line. "Exactly."

_"So?"_

"Oh, we're good. Just hadn't got the time to exactly explore London yet." Louis replied. He had been to London three or four times, not much. Just because it was always such a long journey and even of they do go to London as a family outing, everything was a bit on the pricey side when it came to such a big family. 

_"How come?"_

"Liam's been a bit busy lately and I'm still trying to find somewhere to work." Louis sat on his desk chair, spinning side to side. "I don't want him paying for the bills and the whole rent." 

_"I get it. Just be patient, yeah?"_

"Yeah. Thanks, Cagney." 

 _"Well."_ A pause.  _"I need to get back, text later?"_

"Course." 

The diall tone rang in his ear. 

Louis searched through numerous job options, scrolling and scrolling until he gave himself a headache by the amount of words and the bright screen glaring at him. It was hopeless. He was hopeless. Who did he think he was? He can't do this. 

Louis slammed his laptop shut, pushed himself out of his chair and decided irrationally to go out for a walk. He walked for ten minutes, landing on Hyde Park. 

He sat down in the middle of the greenery where he could only spot a few people milling about. He could make out the water and people on benches. He pulled the sleeves of his Hollister jumper down and placed his head on his hands. He needed to stop stressing and obsessing. He had to calm down and realise it wasn't the end of the fucking world. 

Louis sat on the grass until his ass was numb to any feeling and the sky had turned a shade darker. Louis got up, stumbled and walked back to the flat. He was missing his friends and family a lot. He wasn't enjoying London and he missed Liam even though they saw each other this morning. He was just the walking pessimistic symbol.

A turn of the handle and a push of the door, he was welcomed by the smell of curry and the theme tune of FRIENDS.

"Louis? Where have you been, buddy?" Liam came out of the kitchen, dressed in sweats, a long sleeved shirt and fuzzy socks. 

"Hyde Park. Clear my head." Louis said quietly. "Can't find a job." 

Liam hugged Louis. He looked exhausted and drained. "I think I did." 

"You already have one, Payno." Louis said in a muffled voice, damping Liam's shoulder. 

"I meant for you, silly." Liam laughed lightly. He pulled back and gave him a light nudge. 

"I asked if there was any job openings at work and they have one available as a columnist." 

Louis furrowed his eyebrows, uncertain on where Liam was leading this conversation to. 

"Liam, you're the literature geek here. Not me." Louis said, confused. 

"But you're opinionated and you have a nack with your words, Lou." Liam continued, "You're also very good in perspectives and interpreting them and you always voice your own intake in things which I strongly agree on and I also know you love a good challenge. Think about it."

"I don't know, Li." 

Liam lead them to the couch, the curry steaming. 

"Can you at least go down there? See what it's like?" 

Louis sighed. It didn't seem too bad. "Sure, anything for you, mate." 

~*~

It was almost a year in London and the two best friends decided it was the best decision they had have ever made. Louis' writing had made the views of Black Ink and many websites to rise, effectively also raising his salary. Liam was smug and proud all in one as he listened to Louis explain his job and the things he had achieved. 

As for Louis staying in contact with Harry, it had been a bare minimum of small hi's and how are you's every other odd week before the conversation was dropped completely or the other had to go due to being busy. He hasn't properly spoken to the lad months. He didn't know how to feel about that. 

~*~

Louis and Liam were on the bus on the top floor, enjoying a day off together in what seemed like a lifetime. They were planning on hanging out for a while, listing all the things they wished to do and now that the day had finally come, they had no idea where they wanted to go or what to do entirely. 

"Well, can we stop at McDonald's or something? I'm so hungry." 

Louis rolled his eyes at his friend. He lifted his feet onto the seat in front of him, over looking. The bus stopped, a guy with blond/brown hair and pale skin boarding the top floor, a decent sized Canon camera slung round his neck. The bus moved forward with a forceful churn. 

It was two stops later when Louis and Liam decided to fuck it and just go out to eat, which was two stops too late when they missed the stop where restaurants and entertainment were.

Louis complained and Liam asked himself why he was friends with Louis in the first place. 

The guy with the camera suddenly stood up, the bus still moving, opened his camera and took a picture of what Louis thinks was the bus seat. The guy then turned, hovered over the seat behind the staircase leading to the bottom of the bus and took a picture of the stairs. The guy turned again, one of his bright blue eyes open, the other on the camera and snapped a photo of the STOPPING sign that was beamed red.

"Li, what's that guy doing?" Louis whispered, his eyes focused on the blond.

"Taking photos?" Liam said unsure.

"Of a bus?" Louis asked in a tone as to say _why the fuck would anyone take a photo of a bus._

"Maybe he's a tourist and has never seen a London bus before?" Liam said.

Louis scoffed, eyeing the stranger. He had now stopped taking photos, thankfully not aiming the lens at them and capturing the moment. Rather he was looking at the shots he had taken and smiling widely down at them. He looked proud, as if he accomplished something impossible. He looked up, scanning the bus then walked towards the whispering pair. 

"'Ello, mates." The man said in a strong Irish accent 

Louis and Liam remained silent, lost for words.

"I was wonderin' if you could take a picture of me in this bus."

Louis pushed Liam out of his seat. "My friend can. Go on, Payno."

Liam glowered at Louis who only shrugged and smirked, entertained.

"Thanks, mate!" The stranger took the strap off his neck, handed the camera to Liam who took it without a word and lifted it to his eyes. The guy grinned, standing in front of the bus, London showing off in the window. He struck a pose which almost made Louis cringe and cry of laughter.

The shutter went off.

The stranger grinned even wider. "Thanks again." He took the camera out of Liam's hands and looked down at the shot that was taken seconds ago.

Liam sat back down next to Louis who was trying hard not to snicker at the scene that had just unfolded.

"So um," Liam coughed. "What's your name?"

The stranger slung the strap over his neck. "M'names Niall Horan and I like to think I'm a pretty awesome photographer."

Louis bit the bottom of his lip, his eyes gathering tears. _Jesus Christ, was this guy serious?_

Liam looked taken back. "Oh, and it's a thing you like to do?" 

"Definitely." 

"Right, right." Liam said quietly, seemingly not knowing what to say next to Niall.

"What's your names?" Niall asked. 

Louis let go of his lip and cleared his throat. He didn't want to come off as snide or rude. Niall looked nice enough to make you believe he was harmless. 

"I'm Louis. This is Liam." 

"Cool." Niall said. "I've just moved from Ireland so I'm kinda new 'ere." 

"Oh, well we've just moved a year ago. Haven't made any type of friends really." Lism responded, suddenly comfortable with the strange lad. Louis looked at Liam then nodded, opting to play along. 

"You look pretty friendly to me. Say! Here's my number, I've got to get off." Niall handed Liam a small white card and bounded off to the stairs once the bus was stopping. Liam muttered a goodbye in vain, looking at the small card and not knowing what to do with it. 

Louia finally burst out laughing, wheezing as he bent forward. 

"Fuck, did you see the guy?" 

Liam shook his head at his friend. He pocketed the card and wondered what they were going to do for the rest of the day. 

 


End file.
